You got here right in time to see me screw up
by WhatsNew
Summary: I’m choosing to get up CRAZY early and meet with this boy I’m CRAZY for, to talk, and laugh, and kiss. Then a few hours later, I have to be Cody’s girlfriend again. And that’s someone I don’t want to be anymore. Zack&Bailey - Sequel to Baileys Necklace


AN: Okay, this is a sequel to 'Baileys Necklace'. I'll probably make this one multi chaptered, even though i suck at updating.

Why yes, yes they are OOC! Im glad you noticed. I just dont think that Zack would be 'his regular self' if he was alone with Bailey.

Thankyou to Wyntirsno. You gave me the idea for the 'sequel'.

Just thought I'd add that I dont like Cody.

* * *

I'm starting to feel like a terrible person.

Right now, I'm with Zack. It's 4:20 in the morning, and we're up on the sky deck, where we can usually be found at this time of day. This is the fourth time this week (Its Friday) that I've met with him.

But it hasn't just been this week. Since that night 2 months ago, we've probably met up here 40-50 times. I have to go to bed way earlier so that I can get up this early and see him.

It's a personal choice, and this is another reason I feel like a terrible person. I'm starting to like Zack more than Cody. Cody. My boyfriend as of 3 months. I'm choosing to get up CRAZY early and meet with this boy I'm CRAZY for, to talk, and laugh, and kiss. Then a few hours later, I have to be Cody's girlfriend again. And that's someone I don't want to be anymore.

We were sitting down on the ground, leaning against the side of the juice bar.

"-And she goes, 'He forgot his locker combination again? Why doesn't he just write it down?'" Zack says to me, laughing. One of his favourite things to do is tell me stories about Cody. Well, just things that would embarrass Cody, actually.

It was a pretty funny story, so I laughed along with him, at my boyfriends expense.

"The bruise on Cody's forehead didn't go away for weeks!" He added, and I laughed a little harder.

"That's what that purple spot was on his face, in that picture you showed me!" I laughed.

"Yep, that one was taken 2 days later." He answered.

Something I like about our 4 am wake up calls is that he isn't as vile and disgusting when its just us. Just thought I'd add that.

"You know, I feel a bit bad." He said, stopping his laughter.

"Why?" I asked him. I didn't want to talk about Cody, unless we were making fun of him. I'm a terrible person. I cant stress that enough.

"Well, Your dating my brother. There isn't much else that needs to be said. But I like you too much to stop this." He said.

"Ditto." I said, trying to lighten the mood he had just set. And then I went in for a kiss, which soon turned into a full blown make out session. It usually does with us. Funny thing is, I still haven't kissed Cody yet, not once. I tell him I'm not ready yet, which is a lie. I just don't want to.

"Zack?" I said after a few minutes, keeping my face close to his.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What time is it?" I asked him. We always made sure we were gone by quarter to five, cause that's when a few employees started to come up.

Zack looked down at his watch. "4:35"

"We better get going" I said, standing up.

"Five more minutes?" He said. Not really a puppy dog pout, but pretty close.

I looked around before answering. "Fine!" I said giggling, and then sitting myself down next to him.

We continued to make-out, and I eventually moved from beside him, to on top of him.

"Well I definitely never expected this. Especially involving my own brother." I heard from a familiar voice, but it wasn't Zack. His mouth was kinda busy.

I sat up, my weight on Zack. I was straddling his stomach. I looked around, Zack propped himself up onto his elbows, and followed suit.

And then I saw him. Cody. Standing right there, holding a bundle of towels, in his uniform. I don't know how long he had been there, or how much he had seen, but regardless, he looked devastated.

"Cody-" I said, trying to think of something to say.

"Don't bother. Zack." Cody said, turning his gaze to his brother. "How could you." He dropped the towels and walked away.

I stood up, and stepped away from Zack. He looked up at me. "We were bound to get caught sometime." He whispered.

"I'm, gonna go." I mumbled, and started to walk away. Almost at the doorway, I looked back in time to see Zack throw his head against the side of the juice bar, hard enough to have knocked off anything that had been on it.

And then I ran back to my room, feeling like I would throw up.

* * *

AN: Kay, Hope you enjoyed!

Review's make me happy!


End file.
